


Today in History - A drabble

by DirkWooster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkWooster/pseuds/DirkWooster
Summary: What if Rip Hunter and Dirk Gently were friends as undergrads at Cambridge (where else would a young Time Master in training go to get educated but Cambridge?)





	

It was a damp evening at St Cedd’s College, Cambridge – exactly what one would expect of an evening in October, really. The crisp breeze added a certain _oomph_ to the damp; cold and wet mingled together, much to the dissatisfaction of arthritic joints everywhere, to create an atmosphere not dissimilar to that found in the dungeons of yore. It was with these thoughts that Bill Roberts, porter and self-proclaimed expert of St. Cedd’s, watched the trickle of undergraduates make their way out of the hallowed halls of the college.

This lot – the undergraduates, that is – wasn’t very different from the others, Bill conceded. He’d been here 20 years and they were still the same, young men and women, traipsing down the cobblestone path for years on end, not a care in the world, and each of them ultimately fading into oblivion – rarely to be remembered at their alma mater, leaving no mark behind. He watched as the trickle died down, turning into a drop, which itself began to show signs of drying up. Just when he was about to head back into the gatehouse for a warm cup of tea, the final two stragglers made their way out.

“I would hardly expect Boltzmann’s law to apply in this situation,” the tall red-headed gentleman was arguing empathetically, “His theoretical work was focussed on black objects only, as you would recall from lecture had you been present.”

“Ah, but theoretical is the operative word here,” came an equally impassioned response from his shorter and dark-haired friend, “Many a theory is limited in it’s practicality, and yet, when you introduce other parameters, you find things work themselves out rather well.”

“Evening, Mr. Hunter, Mr. Cjelli,” interjected Bill, with a nod towards two of his favorite of the lot.

“Evening, Bill,” was Mr. Hunter – Rip’s – pleasant response. A striking young man, his dark clothes accentuated his vivid hair perfectly.

“Mrs Roberts doing well?” inquired Mr, Cjelli – Svlad (still), “Foot bothering her?” This man too, striking as well – but for entirely different reasons. A bit more theatrical in his sartorial choices, Mr. Cjelli had recently taking to wearing a red hat, which even now threatened to fly off in the wind.

“Ah, you know how it is, sir,” Bill replied, “It hurts in the cold, it hurts in the heat – not a weather on this here planet exists where it isn’t of trouble to her.”

“Somewhere else then, perhaps?” Rip asked, tilting his head upwards to stare at the many stars doting the sky, “The Americans are going to the moon now, surely other planets will be the next stop…..”

“I’ve heard that it rains sulphur on Venus,” Svlad added helpfully, “That’s more or less like visiting one of the Pump Rooms in Bath.”

“Ah, sirs,” Bill chortled, amused by the idea, “I don’t fancy Mrs. Roberts would be up for the journey to Venus, but she might gladly take on Bath as a substitute – Take care, sirs, stay indoors and fix yourself a good, strong cup of tea. The weather is bad enough to wake the dead…..”

“And you take care of yourself too, Bill.”

“Of course, Mr. Hunter.”

“Our best to Mrs Roberts, Bill.”

“She’d be delighted to hear, Mr. Cjelli.” And Bill Roberts watched the two young men make their way across the ground, the wind carrying snippets of their conversations with it.

“……perhaps in the future…..”

“……..teleportation? Don’t be _daft_ , the energy required to dematerialize is bad enough, where do you find the power to re-appear from?”


End file.
